


Last chance

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Forced Marriage, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Longing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: "I'm getting married, Magnus-""Alexander, kiss me."
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612432
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Last chance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why i wrote this x.x
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

Alec leaned back onto his bed, blinking rapidly to clear his swimming vision. He felt a slight wave of nausea come over him, making his stomach flip and his nose scrunch up in disgust. He reached for the water on his bedside table, pausing when there was a knock on his door. He didn't want to see anyone right now. 

Alec ignored it, pouring himself a glass of water and taking a small sip. It didn't taste like anything and it didn't make him feel better. He still had an awful taste of alcohol in the back of his mouth. He cursed then, glaring at the door as the knocking repeated itself. 

"Go away."

"Alexander?"

Alec winced, dropping his head into his hands. _Magnus_.

Another knock, " I know you're in there now." 

Alec didn't want to see him.

"Alexander, please open the door."

But he could never say no, could he? 

He regret it the moment he spoke, "It's open."

He really didn't want so see Magnus now. His head was pounding and his body ached. Anxiety scratched at the back of his neck and a weight constricted his chest. He clutched the bedside table in one hand, knuckles going white in his effort to breathe normally. The door creaked upon opening, Magnus slipping through it and quietly closing it behind him. Why did he have to close it?

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just got a headache."

"I'm not surprised with the way you were chugging the champagne downstairs."

Alec pulled a face, "You saw that?"

Magnus gave a little laugh, "Don't worry, no one else was watching you that closely."

"But you were." Alec murmured.

Magnus opened his mouth to say something but no words left it. What did he really want to say? Magnus _was_ watching him throughout the night, watching him mingle and laugh and accept wedding wishes and humour about their marriage consummation. He watched him when no one was looking and the facade of happiness fell from his beautiful face as he drowned himself in another glass of champagne. Alec left the party early and like a good little puppy yearning for affection, Magnus foolishly followed him. 

Alec looked up, finding Magnus' stare strained on him.

"Why are you here, Magnus?"

"I wanted to see you."

Alec had a familiar frown on his dark brows, one that Magnus wished he could wipe away.

"Magnus. You shouldn't..." He trailed off.

"You're getting married in two days, Alec. I just wanted to know you're okay. That you can do this."

"I _have_ to do this." Alec snapped.

Alec didn't want to see the sad look on Magnus' face. It wasn't fair to look that broken and make Alec feel bad about it when there was nothing he could do. Magnus made a move to step closer and Alec jerked away, standing from the bed and turning his back towards the warlock. He rubbed his face, squeezing his eyes shut and willing the throbbing in his head to go away.

"Go away."

"What?"

"You have to go, Magnus."

"So you won't even talk to me? Is this going to be us from now on?"

"There is no us."

"No one said we can't be friends -"

"I _can't_ be friends with you Magnus!" Alec yelled, spinning around to look at him.

Magnus flinched, mouth pressed into a tight line. 

"And you want to know why?"

Magnus swallowed; he didn't, he wanted to get the hell out of here and never mix with the nephilim again-

"It's because whenever I see you, I want to kiss you."

Alec moved across the room.

"Did you hear me?" 

Alec's face was pale and he looked tired, eyes slightly sunken and dark shadows beneath them. His jaw was set stubbornly and his lips pressed together, a scowl on his brows and his hair messily falling over his forehead. And even in that state, Magnus couldn't help but look at those wide and eyes that looked so helplessly at him, and think Alec was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 

"I just _want_ to kiss you." He said hoarsely. 

Alec looked hopeless, hands hovering awkwardly like he wanted to reach out to Magnus but couldn't. It made the warlock's heart clench and he suddenly got hit by an unbearable amount of guilt. He was being selfish, thinking that Alec was breaking his heart but in fact Alec was the one breaking. Magnus simply didn't get the one he wanted. Alec was being forced to marry another he didn't want, to spend the rest of his life with her while Magnus could move on and find someone new. 

"Alexander." Magnus closed the distance between their hands. 

He slowly laced their fingers, Alec's hands shaking faintly as he allowed the contact.

"Kiss me."

Alec's eyes snapped up from their hands to look at Magnus, a slight bewildered look caught in them. He shook his head, lips parting and voice strained when he tried to speak. His fingers tightened around Magnus' own, stepping closer even though he didn't want to. 

"I'm getting married."

"I know." 

"How can I-" 

The warlock reached for Alec's face, tugging the Shadowhunter close until he could press their mouths together tightly. He could feel the restraint in Alec's lips, taste his reluctance on his tongue. And he felt the longing in the stiff fingertips that gripped urgently at his waist as he pulled away. Alec's eyes shone but no tears fell from them as they searched Magnus' face. 

_"Kiss me, Alexander."_

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
